


they're just girls, breaking hearts

by emilyrambles



Category: Power Rangers (2017)
Genre: F/F, anyways i love them sm, set some time after the film, trini's so gay and so done
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-19
Updated: 2017-04-19
Packaged: 2018-10-20 18:14:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10668093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emilyrambles/pseuds/emilyrambles
Summary: It was when Kimberly started to sing and dance along to her songs that it became a major problem for Trini.She’d rather face Rita in a boxing ring for multiple rounds than have to witness Kimberly sway her hips to Earned It ever again.





	they're just girls, breaking hearts

**Author's Note:**

> I've had this idea in my head for ages, so enjoy

There are many things that Kimberly Hart likes to do to infuriate her. For starters, she has the nerve to wear yellow, which is _her_ _fucking_ _colour_ , regardless of whether that’s a small streak on a bracelet or a bold statement t-shirt. No-one else dares to openly break their group’s unspoken rule on wearing each other’s colours, unless you’re Kimberly Hart. Zack almost threw a tantrum the time Trini wore all black to a training session (and she’d never admit she did that on purpose.)

Kimberly Hart also likes to tease.

A lot.

Trini’s not dumb. She notices how they can go from speaking about _normal_ stuff- Ranger stuff- like training and fighting and morphing, and then two seconds later Kimberly flicks that switch and makes a sly comment about how good Trini looks pinned up against a wall.

Jason’s smart enough to not talk about it. As the designated Dad of the group, he remains Switzerland in any altercations between his children.

(That included the time Zack intentionally ate Trini’s last donut and she put his head through a rock.)

Billy is oblivious to the flirting of course. He’s usually not listening to Kimberly’s comments and instead focuses on something much more important, like going over new training drills in his head. Thank _god_ for that. He only notices something’s going on when Trini’s cheeks blush and Zack remarks at how Trini’s wearing Jason’s colour on her face and of course Billy looks up at that to see what he’s talking about.

Kimberly just smirks and tilts her head.

Bitch.

She really wishes her crush isn’t that obvious. It means Kimberly can get away with messing with her like nobody else can. It also means that anything and everything Kimberly does is so _fucking_ hot, Trini can feel herself get sexually frustrated within mere _seconds_.

(If she was _sure_ , if she was _certain,_ she might have a small chance with this girl she’d give up everything for it. But she doesn’t know that, and she doesn’t have a small chance, and so she’s well and truly stuck crushing on the Pink Ranger. Go figure. At least she’s not orange.)

They’re all sitting in a large room in the back of the ship they made into a den. Billy brought some pillows and blankets all in their individual colours, Jason built a whole _fucking_ table, because he’s lame and has a lot of spare time to himself and in his words _why not_ , to put their alcohol on (and there’s a lot of it since becoming Rangers their tolerance for it became extremely high), and Zack hooked a speaker up to the mainframe to play music whenever one of them connected their phone. That’s no longer Zack’s job after he unironically played _All Star_ and Billy watched in delight as his other three friends slammed Zack’s phone from his hand and disconnected it permanently. In the beginning, Trini preferred it when Kimberly played her music. They had some songs in common (Trini heavily side-eyed Kimberly’s choice of _Hayley Kiyoko_ because what the ever-loving fuck) and her music was infinitely better than Zack’s.

It was when Kimberly started to sing and dance along to her songs that it became a major problem for Trini.

She thinks back to when Kimberly first sang to _The Weeknd_ and she spent her entire weekend thereafter taking cold showers.

Absolute torture.

She’d rather face Rita in a boxing ring for multiple rounds than have to witness Kimberly sway her hips to _Earned It_ ever again.

Trini watches from the corner of the room as Kimberly and Jason bicker over whose turn it is to connect to the speakers and she finds her gaze drift, as it always does, to the strong muscles in Kimberly’s arms and chest and then Kimberly’s suddenly turning and Trini’s eyes meet hers guiltily. But of course, all she does is smirk right at her and tilt her head again, like some puppy spotting a tennis ball it wants to pounce on. _Oh god_ that was completely the wrong analogy to use because picturing Kimberly jumping her bones is something better left for her late night thoughts when she’s very much alone -

“Raise your hand if you vote me?” Jason’s booming voice startles her out of her daydream and she doesn’t know what she’s voting for but by the look on Kimberly’s face she knows what side she’s on. As if there is ever any doubt of that. Billy puts his hand high in the air, faithful to Jason as always, but the absence of Zack and Trini’s hands means Kimberly yells _ha_ at Jason and turns towards the aux cord. Jason sighs heavily in recognition of his defeat and slumps on the floor next to Billy, who pats his shoulder and whispers, “Better luck next time.”

“Don’t make me regret my choice here Kim. After all I am the deciding vote.” Zack grins and stares directly at Trini, daring her to challenge him over something. She’s curious to see where this is going, and since she’s usually on the winning end in fights with Zack, she’s ready to take it.

“Is that so? Cause no-one ever listens to what you have to say anyway.” Trini says and Kimberly looks up from her phone and laughs. Trini can’t deny the huge swell of confidence that settles in her chest after it.

“Yeah. Because Billy’s too loyal to Jason and I can respect that-” Zack stands up and shakes his head as if he’s disappointed in something, “- but you’re just whipped as fuck for Kim so your vote is always worthless.” He barely gets the last words out before Trini launches herself from the floor and charges at him, grabbing a pillow along the way and smacking him around the head with it. “There’s no shame in being a bottom!” he laughs loudly, but it’s cut short as Trini lands a particular hard body shot with the pillow and he falls to the ground, holding one hand up and waving a pretend white flag of surrender in the other.

“Trini, I think he’s had enough, Zack come help me and stop being a nuisance.” Kimberly breaks the tussle up with one quick command and Trini hates it that Zack is completely right. Whipped as fuck.

“Just so you know, you’re wrong.” she murmurs more for Kimberly’s benefit than Zack’s, but she knows she’s lost this battle.

“That’s my pillow.” Billy says quietly and Trini glances down at the blue weapon in her hand. She immediately feels guilty and hands it straight back to him, muttering an apology. Billy pauses for a few seconds and then beams at her. “That’s okay, Trini. He deserved it.” Now she’s back to smiling again and Jason shakes his head disapprovingly and Trini can almost pretend that Kimberly didn’t just hear her blatantly being called a bottom.

“Thanks bud.” she says and settles back in her corner of the room to watch Zack and Kimberly. They’re clearly in deep discussion over something but Kimberly’s back is to her so she can’t read her lips, only watch Zack’s expression as it changes from curious to downright childish glee, and now she’s scared. What the hell are the two of them planning? Nothing good obviously.

“I think it’s been a while since we all had a proper jam out.” Kimberly states and turns to stare directly at Trini. She swallows nervously, her heart already fluttering like a hummingbird. “And I’m talking singing, dancing, the whole thing.”

“Yes!” Billy is already enthusiastic about the idea, and taps Jason excitedly on the shoulder to encourage him. If Billy’s loyal to Jason, then Jason’s practically Billy’s own personal army in the body of one man. He smiles up at him, and Billy extends his hands so they can both stand at the same time. Jason’s the only one out of all of them that Billy’s comfortable with touching him whenever he wants.

Trini remains quiet.

“Come on spoilsport.” Zack spots her still sitting down and calls her out, but she just rolls her eyes.

“Spoilsport? I’d call you twelve years old but that’s far too generous.” she retorts and Kimberly’s laughing like an angel again. Zack pouts and holds his hands over his heart.

“You wound me baby girl.”

“Never call me that again or I’ll chop your ba-” The speakers crackle and music bursts through to cut her off and Kimberly raises an eyebrow at her as if to tell her off for what she was going to say. She just shrugs and Kimberly shakes her head grinning, her messy bob swinging. She’s cut it a bit shorter than usual recently and Trini’s loving it. But then again, Kimberly could wear a binbag and Trini would still get down on her knees for her and swear she invented fashion, because that’s just how whipped she is. Zack grabs Kimberly’s hands and drags her to the middle of the room as the song starts hitting the baseline and Jason moves to turn the lights down on the dimmer. Billy sees what he’s trying to do and rushes to turn on the old-fashioned discoball Kimberly claims she found in her attic doing spring cleaning. (Trini’s the only one who knows the truth that it sat proud and firm on Kimberly’s desk in her room until they needed it here at the ship.)

She recognises the beat of the song as something in the pop music charts, but it’s too loud and repetitive for her to get into. Instead, she chooses to watch Kimberly dancing in the middle of the room, which truly looked like a nightclub now. She offers her hand to Billy first to get his consent, and then he takes it firmly, and she pulls him closer to her and starts moving their arms back and forth. He tries to match her rhythm carefully, his focus entirely on her steps, and Trini feels a sudden pang of jealously that Kimberly’s touching him like that. She swallows her pride and tears her gaze away, only to see Zack and Jason clinking bottles together and chugging back beer. Idiots. Her idiots.

This continues for a few more minutes, with Kimberly swapping her dance partner with each song. When she’s danced with all of the boys she pauses to catch her breath and accepts Zack’s offer of a beer. Trini watches closely as Kimberly puts her lips on the bottle and takes three long gulps, completely transfixed by her actions. The condensation from the cold beer causes a drop of liquid to roll down the glass and she watches it fall in slow motion, land on Kimberly’s chest and sluggishly make its way down the gap between her breasts. _Well shit_. Kimberly removes the rim of the glass from her lips and looks down at her chest, wiping away any wet marks. Trini’s eyes follow her hands as they dip into her shirt and then Kimberly settles the beer down on the table and winks – actually _winks_ – at Trini, making her cheeks go as red as Jason’s Morph suit armour. Before Trini can suffer anymore, Zack comes bounding up to Kimberly and whispers in her ear. She spares one last glance at the helpless mess that is Trini, then nods and goes to switch the song.

There’s a bunch of banging notes and she immediately recognises the opening to _You Gotta Not_. Jason laughs as Billy reaches for his hand and starts to initiate what Kimberly taught him. _Little Mix_ aren’t necessarily her favourite ever girl band, but she can appreciate their smooth voices and overall general level of hotness. She has eyes after all. As Jason and Billy dance together, it leaves Kimberly to turn her focus on Trini. She gives her a stern glare and Trini knows she’s not getting away with this one, so she reluctantly gets to her feet. Zack whoops and Kimberly, satisfied that her command was followed, now faces him as the chorus kicks in.

“ _I need a man, a man who can act like a man_ …” Kimberly sings along loudly, her notes pitch perfect. Zack grins wickedly at her and the lyrics to the song and makes a move towards her. “ _So hear me now, I don't get paid to babysit no one,”_ she wags her finger at Zack who makes a _who, me?_ sign with his hands and Kimberly nods, playing along laughing, “ _I'm out here lookin' for the one to love, singin', I need a man, so hear me now_ …”

The jealousy flares through Trini like electricity, and she makes a direct beeline for the alcohol table. But before she can get there, Kimberly appears from nowhere and grabs her hand, pulling her right into the middle of the room. It’s like all her nightmares and dreams are coming true all at once.

“ _But you're kinda hot, so I thought, why not_?” Kimberly sings directly to her now, and Trini’s brain short-circuits. Wait. Did she just call her hot? Not that she can focus on lyrics right at the same moment Kimberly decides to body roll and pull Trini closer in one go. “ _And baby when you wanna start growin' up, we can boom, boom, boom, maybe, fall in love.”_

_Oh. My. God._

She’s going to _die._

Right here, right now. Rest in Peace. Kimberly squeezes her hand and laughs, blowing warm air into her face to elicit a reaction from Trini’s frozen state. She manages to unglue her tongue and moan _err_ , then she’s looking down at Kimberly’s midriff, which had become exposed and sweaty during all the dancing. The beat pounds even louder in her ears but suddenly she’s not too sure whether that’s the music or the sound of her own stuttering heart. Kimberly gives her a sweet smile and then pushes her away lightly, deciding to end the torture for now. Instead, she reaches for Jason, who had just managed to free himself from Billy’s wild dance moves.

“ _I need a man, a man who can act like a man_ …” she rests her left hand right in the middle of Jason’s puffed out chest and he glances down at it slowly, assessing the situation. Kimberly is relentless and pushes forward, “ _So hear me now, I don't get paid to babysit no one, I'm out here lookin' for the one to love,”_ Jason’s lips part as his tongue darts out to lick them and his pupils are fully dilated. If she sees how hot Kimberly is being right now, then Jason right in the thick of it will definitely be feeling the same as her. He is a guy with eyes and teenage hormones after all. Kimberly continues her pursuit, and the two of them look like a couple from a musical that are undeniably about to fuck after the song’s over. “ _Singin', I need a man, so hear me now…”_ Trini knows she’s truly lost this fight now, after all Jason’s always the type of guy a girl like Kimberly goes for. She thinks it, the others think it, the whole fucking school believes it. Jason looks like he’s about to put his hands on Kimberly’s waist when she rapidly pulls away, laughing and twirling across the room, her cheerleader moves on full show. Jason shakes his head sheepishly, as if he’s just come out from underwater and realises he needs to breathe. _Me too_ , Trini mumbles. She’s not the only one that Kimberly Hart can put her spell on.

The song fades away and Trini refuses to look at either Jason or Kimberly. Her attention is diverted anyway as Zack’s yelling at Billy to get away from Kimberly’s phone and he pauses the music before the next track plays.

“I wanted to pick…” Billy says and Zack shakes his head rapidly.

“Sorry Blue, one more from me and Kim, and then you can pick, okay?” he says and Kimberly makes her way over to Zack. Billy nods and moves to get himself a drink, but Zack pulls him in and whispers in his ear. Billy freezes for a few seconds but Trini sees him visibly relax as Zack finishes explaining something. What the hell is going on now?

“What were you thinking of Zachary?” Kimberly says craftily and leans her elbow on Zack’s shoulder. He pretends to consider it for a few seconds and then smirks. Billy keeps his head down and walks towards Jason on the opposite side of the room, then begins to whisper in his ear too, like some perverted game of Chinese Whispers that Trini’s not allowed to be a part of.

“Well, we just saw how much you need a man…”

“Right you are.” Kimberly grins and puts her hand on her chin as if she’s thinking hard about something. Trini can see they’re both playing some kind of game but after what just happened with Jason she’s really not in the mood for messing about.

“But how do you feel about girls?” Zack says, and with one question everything changes and Trini’s right back in the room again, her pulse racing and palms sweaty.

“Well, I think we better let Matty explain that one, don’t you?”

The unmistakeable opening to _Girls_ by _The 1975_ blares through the speakers and the four of them laugh, then begin dancing again, their individual moves so stereotypically _them_. Trini stands exactly in the same place where Kimberly left her, her feet rooted to the ground and powerless to move, completely dumbstruck over what’s happening.

“ _God, help me now because they're just girls, breaking hearts…_ ” Kimberly takes up the chant, and Zack and Jason follow clumsily and loudly, the beer evidentially catching up in their systems. “ _Eyes bright, uptight, just girls,_ ” Just hearing her sing the word _girls_ like that makes Trini feel hot all over, unable to breathe right. “ _But she can't be what you need if she's seventeen, they're just girls…_ ”

Trini’s feet suddenly find themselves moving towards her friends, towards _Kimberly_ , who spins around as if she can sense Trini anywhere she goes, which she probably _can_ , and grins wickedly at her. “ _One moment I was tearing off your blouse,_ ” she unashamedly checks Trini out, her eyes raking across her body, and Trini really wishes Kimberly was ripping off her shirt, “ _Now you're living in my house, what happened to just messing around?_ ”

She doesn’t know what compels her to do it but she reaches her hand out and Kimberly snatches it up, immediately drawing her closer. Before Trini can even do anything about it, Kimberly is spinning around and pulling Trini’s hands to hold her waist. Now Kimberly is swaying her hips and grinding her ass against Trini’s body, as she sings, “ _They're just girls breaking hearts, eyes bright, uptight, just girls…_ ”

“You’re certainly breaking my heart.” Trini murmurs into Kimberly’s ear, and she doesn’t mean for it to sound so pathetic and despairing but it has an instant effect on the other girl, who turns around just as rapidly as she did before and throws her arms around Trini’s neck. She pulls her in until their noses are touching and Trini can smell Kimberly’s strawberry shampoo and Chanel perfume mixed with her sweat, the scents tingling and confusing her thoughts.

“Why?” Kimberly whispers, and Trini can count the freckles on her cheeks and she bites her lip.

“You know why.” she can’t physically get the words out so she hopes Kimberly picks up on what she’s trying to say, and by the look in her eyes, all starry and brown and warm and _soft_ , she can, and Trini prays like she never has before that she’s not about to crash and burn.

“Can I ask you something?”

_Ask me anything, my love. I’d do anything._

“Of course.”

“How many hints do I have to drop before you realise I feel the same way about you too?”

“What?” Trini barely spits the word out before Kimberly leans in and closes the distance between their lips. She tastes like heaven; strawberry lipgloss and soft touches, then hell; tongue and burning hot lips all at once, so unbelievably Kimberly that she moans loudly, not even caring about how she must sound to anyone else listening. Everything overwhelms her, she sees stars behind her eyes but the real galaxy is in front of her, touching her with hands on the back of her neck, gripping into her hair and yanking on it. She finally responds by squeezing her hands on Kimberly’s hips, and she answers by moaning into Trini’s mouth too, and she was right, this is how she dies, in this room, by Kimberly Hart’s kiss-

“Hey, hi! Erm, we still exist?” Zack’s laughter breaks them apart. Kimberly is breathless and smiling in front of her- _because_ of her- and then she’s laughing at Billy’s shocked expression and Jason’s nodding as if giving his seal of approval and it’s incredible how quickly her mood changes.

“You okay?” Kimberly asks her and she nods dumbly, her lips numb and tingling, and her hands already itch to be touching her again.

“I reckon she’s more than okay.” Zack remarks, and Trini’s about to pick up another pillow (black this time, not blue) and start swinging when suddenly the lights flicker rapidly and then they’re all plunged into darkness.

“What the?” Jason says and Trini starts to panic before she senses Kimberly’s hand slip into hers, and then her lips are brushing lightly against hers and everything feels right again.

“Must be a power cut. Me and Trini will go check.” Kimberly yells and cuts the boy’s protests down by refusing to listen, and instead she pulls Trini outside the room, feeling along the walls as so not to trip.

“Erm in case you didn’t realise we’re the ones least qualified to go check electrics-”

“I know. I just brought you here to make out with you in private until one of them get bored and fix it themselves, is that okay with you?” Kimberly tilts her head, and Trini’s already moving towards her, hands grasping at her sides.

“God yes.” Trini replies, and Kimberly roughly pulls her in for another kiss.

Kimberly Hart may be completely infuriating and a tease and likes to mess with her.

But right now, she wouldn’t have it any other way.

**Author's Note:**

> follow me @ bikimberlys.tumblr.com to come and scream about trimberly with me


End file.
